Seigaku Prom desu! a ryosaku fan fic
by fate-at-work
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno is trying her best to get over with our feline-eyed prince, and found someone to put all of her attention, Katsuo-kun. But how long will she decline Ryoma’s affection towards her? And what's all of this got to do with the upcoming prom?
1. heartbroken

**Ryoma, Sakuno and the Prom**

**Disclaimer: **Tennis no oujisama (Prince of Tennis) belongs to Konomi Takeshi-san. I do own the plot, though (well, this plot will be part of the real Prince of Tennis if I own it -.-)

**Summary: **Ryuzaki Sakuno is trying her best to get over with our feline-eyed prince, and found someone to put all of her attention in the form of one of the once "freshmen trio" Katsuo-kun. But how long will she decline Ryoma's affection towards her? And what's all of this got to do with the upcoming prom[ryoxsaku; katsuoxtomoxhorio; eventual tomoxhorio

**A/N: **Uh… this is my second attempt at making a fan fiction, and first time for Prince of Tennis.

--- 3 PoT

Heartbroken

--- 3 PoT

Ryuzaki Sakuno, an attractive young middle school junior student who has amazing skills in music, cooking, and arts, leaned on the windowsill, her laid-down and unbraided long, auburn hair blown down gently by the wind. Her expressions are downcast, and she has an awfully cheerless aura around her. She let out a sigh form her soft cherry lips. _You're doing a great job, Sakuno, _she told herself. _I'm SO over with you now, Echizen Ryoma._

With her musings, she definitely didn't notice someone walking towards her direction, and it's no surprise that she was shocked when she was patted in the back. She turned her head around to look.

"Katsuo-kun, don't scare me out like that," she said wryly, as she saw a grin from one of the once "freshmen trio" of the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club, but was glad, nevertheless.

Katsuo ignored her comment, but said, "Ne, Sakuno-chan. Don't think of Ryoma-kun that deeply. We both know that he loves you back." _Oh, great. Here we go again,_ Sakuno just thought.

She replied anyway. "Katsuo-kun. You're the only one who knows that he likes me back—"

"LOVES you back," he corrected.

"Whatever. And I'm so not stupid to believe that. And I've stopped loving him ever since we started our junior year, so, for the umpteenth time, stop bringing that up."

"Hai, hai. But you should believe me sometimes, ne? Even just as a former suitor."

**FLASHBACK**

Sakuno, along with other junior students, is starting the second week of the new term. She ended up in class 2-C for having low grades in English (even with Echizen tutoring her) and Plane Geometry. Osakada Tomoka and Horio were with her, too, while Kachiro, Katsuo, and Ryoma were in class 2-B. As she opened the classroom door and went towards her seat, she noticed a neatly folded note under her table and decided to read it.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno-chan,_

_Would you allow me to court you?_

_Katsuo-kun _(1)

That's it. No declaration of love or whatsoever. No flattering and sappy descriptions. No flat-out, clear reason. It's just that, and no more.

She looked around, and surely, she found Katsuo talking with Horio. Katsuo, noticing this, went out of the room. Sakuno followed.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan. What's the answer?"

_Geez, he sure is cocky and demanding, but he may be the one to help me forget ryoma-kun._

"What if I said 'yes'?"

So that's it. They've been going out after that. For a week. Tomo-chan and the rest of Ryoma's fans club can't accept her decision anyway when she broke the news to them that day. And after a few days of making poor Sakuno-chan back into her old state (that is, having fallen for Ryoma and not Katsuo-kun) in vain, they gave up and help her get close to Katsuo. For a week.

You can't expect a playboy anyway to "stick onto one".

How, you ask? By another note, that is.

_Sakuno-chan,_

_I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, but I can't forget about her no matter how I try. I still love her._

_Gomen nasai…_

_Katsuo_

That's how it ended. But it did help her lots to forget Ryoma-kun. She immediately became Katsuo's best bud, learning about him and his futile attemps (not that it will not work; his efforts were crushed by his old buddy) to get Tomo-chan's attention, for it was already caught by Horio (2). But Katsuo, who joined forces with Tomo-chan's fans club, also tried to avert her attention to Ryoma-kun, who is close friends with Katsuo.

**End of FLASHBACK**

"That's why I can't bring myself to believe you, especially not because of that crap. You still owe me one for making a fool out of myself."

"This is the way I pay a debt to you. That makes me remember something,"

Sakuno just closed her eyes, _no, not that prom again._

"I won't come with him, alright. Stop bugging me. I can enjoy the prom without a date," and with that, she stormed off.

But not after she saw him unleashing his evil smirk.

--- 3 PoT

The Seigaku Tennis Club has finished another practice, as expected to the two-time National Championships holder. Tezuka-buchou had assigned the new club captain: Ryoma Echizen. His fukubuchou is none other than Momo-chan-sempai. Tired from their intense training, the Regulars and the trio went to the tennis locker rooms.

The room was full of talks about the upcoming Seigaku junior-senior promenade. Almost all of them were excited to go to the said occasion. Almost.

Arai was the one who brought up the subject. "Momo-chan, are you coming to the forthcoming ball?"

"Eh? Of course, I've got myself a date already," replied Momoshiro.

"Have you scared her, or what," Kaidoh scoffed at the spike-haired vice-captain.

"Look who's talking. You're just envious that I got one, and you have none,"

"Why you, baka!"

"You're more idiotic than me, having no date at all,"

Ryoma was totally pissed off which was nothing to do with his two sempai's rants. "Do you want to run 100 laps each?"

Kaido and Momo stopped in their tracks. Their captain is scarier than Tezuka when in a bad mood.

"Gomen, gomen, Echizen (they were allowed to just call him by his surname)," Momo apologized. "Why are you in such a bad temper, anyway?"

When Ryoma didn't respond, he bugged him, "Hey, are you coming to the prom? Who's your date?"

"Momo-sempai! If you keep asking me that, you won't know what I might do to you!" He glared daggers on his sempai. He, fortunately, got the message.

Good thing Katsuo has something to calm him down a bit.

"Ne, Echizen, care to accompany me to the library? We have our class duty there, remember?"

"Hai, Katsuo-kun," he replied, not forgetting his weekly class routine. He followed Katsuo outside.

When they were out of earshot from their co-members, Katsuo talked to him.

"She said she was going. Alone. Without a date."

Ryoma totally understood what he meant, so he replied, "What can I do to that? I mean, the last person she was going with is me. She hated me with her whole life. You can date her if you like,"

"Nah, I'll pass. You know who I really wanted to dance with the most," he declined, "Anyway, she doesn't hate you. She just hasn't gone back to her 'old self'. Besides, the only problem is that she doesn't believe in us saying that you love her back. If only you would…" he left his sentence hanging.

Ryoma got the message. If he only have the courage to tell her how much he love her, things would be so much easier for both of them. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"You're right. And I think I know how to work this out now."

Katsuo looked at him, totally puzzled.

Ryoma continued, "If she's got no date, I'll date no one either. But she's having her dance, for sure."

His friend, finally getting to the prince' point, smiled in approval.

It's still 3 days to go before the prom.

--- 3 PoT

**A/N:** I would love to hear from you, guys. Reviews, please!


	2. promenade

**A/N: **The second chapter… trivia: do you know that this plot was derived from the writer's fantasy of her beloved's POV about the prom (not like you would care about my fantasy world… but he sure said that he planned to dance me last prom)? Nothing, just random stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading until now.

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Ojisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi-san, but I proudly say that this plot is mine, and mine alone[cue in evil laugh: bwahahahaha!

Promenade

--- 3 PoT

It's the day of prom, and junior and senior classes were suspended due to preparations for the occasion that will be held later that night in the school gym. But the tennis club didn't bother to cancel their usual morning practice. So much for the Nationals champion. So much from their captain.

"Assemble, all members!" commanded Ryoma.

All of them fell in line. The regulars stood in front of the other members.

"We might have, again, won the Nationals, but that doesn't keep us from practicing much harder. Remember, we have our upcoming practice match with Hyotei this month. And even if it is prom day, there's no reason for you to be careless and let your guard down."

"Hai!" they chorused.

"If that's all, you're dismissed!"

"Hai!"

"Regulars, stay!"

"Hai!" replied the regulars.

When they were the ones left. Sumire entered the court.

"Yoshi! We have arranged the lineups for your upcoming match against Hyotei."

When no one answered, she continued, "Singles 3: Morinozuka Shinkai,"

"Hai!" replied the said freshman regular.

"Doubles 2: Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru"

"Hai!" both replied.

"Singles 2: Fujiwara Saito"

"Hai" came from the senior member.

"Doubles 1: Kasanoda Makoto, Shindo Kato"

"Hai!"

"Singles 1: Echizen Ryoma"

Ryoma nooded.

"Reserved player: Arima Kyoushiro"

"Hai"

"No questions?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well. Dismissed."

"Hai!"

All of them went to the locker rooms to change. Ryoma was about to follow when Sumire called him.

"Echizen, come here for a minute,"

He obliged. "Nande, Sensei?"

"You're coming to the Prom?"

"Hai."

Sumire was silent for a moment before she continued, "Someone's picking up Sakuno from the house, but no one will be able to accompany her back home. Would you mind walk her?"

"Eh? Not at all, sensei…" Inside, Ryoma's alter ego was jumping with joy, but he wouldn't let his sensei notice.

Sumire nodded. "I'm counting on you, Ryoma,"

"Hai,"

"You may leave,"

"Okay, sensei." He left.

When he arrived in the locker room, he found the others still there, talking about the prom (again).

"I wish I could come…" said the freshman regular, Morinozuka.

Momo patted him in the back, "don't worry, there's still next year." He noticed the captain entered the room, "Echizen, are you going?"

"Yeah, Momo-sempai."

"Got a date?"

"I'll go alone."

"That's not what people expected of you, Echizen. They think you got yourself a girl," said Fujiwara.

"It's not too late, though. You can still find someone," suggested Arima.

"Nah. Don't wanna," replied Echizen.

"How about Ryuzaki-chan? Eh, Echizen?" asked Shindo.

Ryoma failed to hide his burning cheeks to Momo.

"Hey, Echizen. Don't say you were dumped by Ryuzaki-sensei's mago-chan?"

"Of course not!" he answered indignantly, "It's just that…"

"You haven't asked her yet," finished Kasanoda.

When Ryoma didn't answer, Kaidoh laughed.

"Hontou? The great tennis prince, afraid to be jilted by a girl!"

"Speak for yourself, viper. You haven't got a date yet," said Momo.

"Baka, Momoshiro!"

"Baka, mamushi!"

"A-ano… sempais… Echizen-sempai left already," interrupted Morinozuka.

"Eh?" Momo asked. They didn't notice Ryoma left while they're having a squabble.

"Oi, Echizen! Chotto matte!" He said, then he left.

--- 3 PoT

Sakuno is busy preparing for the prom. She's leading their music club's little band, anyway. But her vocal practice was disturbed by the sound of the doorbell.

She hurriedly went to the door. What she saw really make her uneasy.

There was her best friend Tomoka, along with few of Ryoma's fans club members and some of the music club girls.

She had a bad feeling about it. It's Tomo-chan we're talking about, anyway.

"Eto… What are you guys doing—matte! Iie—" She wasn't able to ask since they already ambushed her and did her the best make-over that was ever done.

This is gonna be a long night for her. Well, not just for her.

--- 3 PoT

ding-dong

"Oi! Will someone open the door? I'm quite busy here," Echizen Nanjioh said at no one in particular, while reading his porn magazine that was covered with newspaper (to hide the fact that he was reading porn).

"I'm quite busy here, too, you know," Ryoma shouted from his room.

"Are? You're busy PREPARING FOR PROM?! You're date must be really beautiful," said Ryoga as he went and opened the door (since no one is free enough to open it).

"Konbanwa, Ochibi—" Eiji stopped to see Ryoga (and not 'Ochibi') meeting them at the front door. "Eh? It's Ryoga-san! Genki desu ka?"

Tezuka and the rest of the 'original' regulars, with Momo and Kaidoh, also offered their greetings to Ryoga, asking him how he's doing.

"Genki desu, genki desu. Ano, what are you guys doing here? And all of you seem to be going to the prom? Aren't you in high school already? Well, except to Kaidoh-kun and Momo-kun," he asked as he ushered them inside.

Fuji was the one who answered his inquiries, "Well, it's like this. We are invited to the prom as special guests. And we came to pick him up,"

Just then, Ryoma came downstairs. "Aniki, what's going down there?"

"Ah! Ochibi!" Eiji ran to poor Ryoma, strangling him with his super-tight hug.

"Eiji-sempai… can't… breathe…" Ryoma managed to say as he was slowly deprived of taking in oxygen.

"Eiji," said Oishi. The red-haired acrobat finally released his grip on Ryoma.

"Ochibi," Eiji remarked, "You're not really planning on going to the prom with that kind of suit, right?"

"Sou dane," agreed Fuji.

Inui is scribbling down on his notebook, "The probability that Echizen doesn't know how to dress up on this kind of occasion is 96, the other 4 on him having a fashion sense when it comes to suits,"

Taka-san just stared down at them, while voicing out his comment, "I think we just have to let Echizen decide on what to wear…"

Fuji saw a wooden racket on the floor, and put it onto Taka's hands.

"BURNING! You should dress to impress the girls tonight, Echizen! GREATO!!"

Everyone was now looking at Ryoma. Ryoma, who was used to his sempai's antics, was slowly backing away as he said, "Ano, I really don't think it's a good idea, sempais—" He hadn't continued what he want to say as he was dragged to his room by Eiji, followed by the others.

--- 3 PoT

The party was about to start; juniors and seniors were one by one coming in the school gym, which was turned into a disco ground, chairs were donned with pink and blue ribbons (3), tables were adorned with pink and blue roses arranged in a bouquet, the stage accented with balloons of the same color, and at the center stage came the heading: Junior and Senior Promenade. The instruments (drums, lead and base guitars, keyboards) and the sound system were already prepared at the stage.

Echizen and company came earlier than Tomo's lot. Our tennis prodigy is really a prince-like on his black tux and white tie. Eiji is wearing a light blue American suit, while Oishi's suit has thin white strips as a pattern. Meanwhile, Tezuka looks sophisticated in his white coat with black polo, Fuji is wearing dark mahogany, Inui with dark green, and Taka with white coat. As for the two seniors, Momo is in a baby pink polo and beige slacks, and Kaidoh is in his blue-black long sleeves and black khakis (4).

Ryoma was so tense he can't sit for a long period of time, and his sempais were so annoyed with him as he was fidgeting with his hands and was walking around to and fro, in front of them.

"Echizen, will you please relax for a bit? I'm getting dizzy here just seeing you walking back and forth like that," said Momo.

"What are you so anxious about, anyway," asked the tensai, Fuji.

"Probably about Ryuzaki-sensei's mago-chan," answered Momo.

"Eh? Ryuzaki-chan? Ochibi is growing up, nya!" Eiji taunted.

"That makes me remember, isn't she the lead singer of the music club's band that will perform tonight?" asked Oishi.

"Nani?" asked Ryoma, "They're performing?"

"Of course! Don't you remember? Katsuo told us one time in the locker rooms," Momo-sempai told him.

Ryoma was aghast. How can he possibly forget that? He, who is overly obsessed with her, overlooked that piece of information? Now he is jitterier than ever, prancing hither and thither.

Now how can he ask her to dance?

--- 3 PoT

Tomoka came in with her "co-members" (1), but Sakuno was not with them. Horio was already there; running towards Tomoka, he ushered her inside. Katsuo (who's sporting a new haircut, with gel) was unusually stiff, a feat not unnoticed by Ryoma. He just comforted him by patting his hand a bit on his shoulder, "It will be alright, Katsuo. It's prom night, anyway."

'Yeah, you're right, Echizen," came the reply, although there was no conviction in his voice.

Tomo-chan waved a hand towards Ryoma, and Katsuo returned the gesture. She ran to them, beaming. "Are you ready to see our make-over beauty, Ryoma-sama?"

"Eh?" asked Ryoma. Katsuo just grinned, "Has she arrived?"

"Yup, if you don't want to miss the exquisite arrival of our Sakuno-hime, you might as well turn all your heads at the entrance."

Needless to say, all heads were turned towards the entrance.

A striking, grandiose princess has arrived on the threshold of the gymnasium. Black ball skirt gown donned with crystals on the upper chest part and skirt was well-matched with a white short-sleeved bolero. Also, the combined light colors and shimmers for her make-up were emphasized by her hair, which were untied and laid-down, but a little wavy on the end. She is so princess-like with her appearance that everyone can't stop staring at her, and Ryoma can't believe she could be much more beautiful than she was.

Sakuno is uneasy under all the stares she is attracting. Ryoma noticed, so he nudged Katsuo to lead her away from the crowd, and onto the awaiting stage, where she is to perform. She climbed up the stage, professionally holding a microphone and said, "Evening to all juniors and seniors of Seigaku. The party's going to start, so rock on now and feel the Seigaku's live band!"

All cheers rang from the crowd. Sakuno continued, "Well, for the first song, we will upbeat the crowd with Maaya Sakamoto's 'High Touch'!"

Thus, the drums began to beat, the guitars start strumming, and Sakuno began feeling herself with the music, singing.

Everyone gathered round the dance floor, moving in tune with the music. Ryoma stood there, enthralled at her cheerful voice that seemingly infecting every people listening to her. And even as everyone gathered back to their tables to eat, she serenaded them with her voice, and a really melodious song. Some couples, Horio and Osakada included, decided to slow dance on the floor as she sang an extremely sweet song, _Tattooed on my Mind._

Ryoma was stung; he hasn't thought of a way to dance her. Katsuo, meanwhile, excused himself to "talk to someone" as Sakuno was near to end singing the song.

But when she was about to sing that night's last song, she was interrupted by the emcee.

"Thank you, Miss Ryuzaki, for your magnificent performance this night. And now, to express our gratitude for your presentation, we would like to dedicate a song that will be performed by our special guests to Ryuzaki and Echizen."

--- 3 PoT

I know this sucks, but, as always, I need your reviews. I will totally appreciate it.


	3. dance

A/N: Seriously, I haven't checked my profile for the past months

**A/N: **Seriously, I haven't checked my profile for the past months! I mean, stuffs like college entrance exams, research paper, final summation of grades, preparations for graduation, etc. really prevented me from doing so. And I fail as a writer for not finishing my work. I'm deeply sorry for those people out there who are really expecting an ending for this fic. But at least I returned to finish what I have started (even with this hectic college life and such). Well, here it is, the final installment of the 'Seigaku Prom, desu!'

Oh, before I forgot, the song's "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz.

Please, R&R!

**Disclaimer: **As always, this anime belongs to one Konomi Takeshi, and I am not intending to make a profit out of this story (even if I'm already broke).

--3 PoT

Dance

--3 PoT

"_And now, to express our gratitude for your presentation, we would like to dedicate a song that will be performed by our special guests to Ryuzaki and Echizen"_

Needless to say, Echizen and Ryuzaki were surprised. All the people on the gym gave loud cheers; Katsuo, Tomo, and Horyu were aiding the crowd with more encouragements for the two, while Fuji, Oishi, and Tezuka prepared themselves on the stage.

"Ochibi, gambatte, ne!" Eiji-sempai called out from the crowd, along with Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, and Taka.

"Yeah, Echizen! Go for it!" Momo followed.

Ryoma glared at them, "geez, what a bunch of idiots". He then turned towards Sakuno, holding out his hand, "May I have the honour, Sakuno?"

The fangirls' screams were heard around the gym, and was so deafening others covered their ears. Sakuno was bet red from embarrassment and the fact that it was _Ryoma_, of all guys, who would ask her to dance. She took his hand, shyly, and the music started to play, with Fuji as the vocals.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks, and I'm tryin to get back_

Ryoma was leading Sakuno to the dance floor, and started to slow dance.

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test _

_and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention _

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some _

_But I won't hesitate no more, _

_no more, it cannot wait I'm yours _

Sakuno was trying to get herself interested on the tile floor. Ryoma notices, so he asked "Sakuno, are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Sakuno, still not looking at him.

"Then why don't you look at me?" He pressed on.

Pair by pair, the dance floor was beginning to be filled once more.

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_open up your plans and damn you're free _

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love _

Sakuno fidget slightly around him, "I can't. Not when you're the one I'm about to look at…"

_listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved Loved _

"Sakuno…" Ryoma breathed, "Do you hate me that much?"

"Iie!" She replied, "I… I just don't know how I would react like this. You actually don't hate me."

Ryoma smiled gently at her, "How would I hate you, when I love you more than I could, Sakuno?"

She blushed.

_So, i won't hesitate no more, _

_no more, it cannot wait i'm sure _

_there's no need to complicate our time is short _

_this is our fate, i'm yours _

"I… I still do, Ryoma-kun. I really love you."

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror _

_and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer _

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

Ryoma hugged the smaller girl tighter, afraid to lose her if he let go. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk before. I'm sorry for not repaying your feelings like how I have to. I'm sorry for ever letting you go like that."

She smiled back in return, "I… I'm sorry, too. For not waiting for you to return my feelings. I really thought you won't love me like I do for you… I'm sorry for giving up to you like that."

_and so I drew a new face and I laughed _

_I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason _

_to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons _

_it's what we aim to do _

_our name is our virtue _

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more _

_it cannot wait, I'm yours _

On their left, Horyu and Tomo were dancing, smiling at the cute couple. Sakuno smiled at them in thanks. Ryoma glanced at the exit of the gym, where he spotted Katsuo grinning at them, and also at Horyu and Tomo, albeit slightly bitter.

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_open up your plans and damn you're free _

_look into your heart and you will find love, love, love, love_

Ryoma felt sorry for his friend for a moment, before he remembered Sakuno, and enjoyed the last dance with her.

"Sakuno, I love you."

_so please don't, please don't, please don't, _

_there's no need to complicate, _

_our time is short _

_This, this, this is our fate, _

_I'm yours_

"I love you too… Ryoma"

--3 PoT

Owari

--3 PoT

**A/N: **I know that sucks. I can't think of a better ending for this, and I might be changing this in the near future. If anyone would comment or say suggestions regarding the ending of this fic, I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
